Never Alone
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: I wonder sometimes why did I continue life and not resort committing suicide. Normal people would already be reported in the news about a suicide with my life but I, I just continue this wretched and cursed life of mine, something that no one could help me with. Then why? Why does this boy whom I met when I was headed for school, can change my life in a short while? Rewritten!
1. Prologue

**OMG, Sorry for the delay, my laptop screen freaking broke and it took a while to fix it until I suggested to get a monitor also…my keyboard started to spam slash marks! I can't wait til it's fixed or I get a new computer. I decided to re-write my story Never Alone…It had loopholes and it's moving kinda odd.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_I wondered at times. Why did I deserve this?_

Thoughts wandered my head as I headed down the familiar path I walked down for the past year. Letting a sigh escape my lips as I gripped my black bag tightly, the wind brushed passed me. Caressing my long teal hair and uniform, I stared at the sky.

"Why do I deserve this?" I muttered blankly.

Yes, Why do I deserve this? Oh God, why do you hate me so much? Cursing me with this life for Eleven years, having a Father who doesn't even give a damn about you, having your one and only friend moving away as you move on to Freshmen high school, having those you treat you like some piece of trash. Most importantly, Why did you kill my Mother? Why did you take her life instead of mine?

Ever since her Death, my life went downhill. When I was in Elementary, everyone no longer praised me for my forest green hair that had a hint of blue or its length, they treated me like I was some sort of freak from another world. No one except my Teachers helped me when I was in trouble, everyone ditched me, betrayed me, feared me, and hated me.

Right now I would be down on the floor sobbing hard like when I was in elementary and sometimes in Middle school for this sort of hatred. But I grew colder, and colder, I was being entangled by the thorns of loneliness and despair, unable to escape. I looked stern and was unable to smile until she came and helped me.

But now she's gone and I can't bring her back from that country.

"I hate my life." I continued walking aimlessly. I didn't care where in school I ended up in. God, I really wished something could just kill me right now.

I had nowhere to go. I couldn't bear to see my Father who still neglects me and spends his whole life after her death drinking to drown in his sorrows. I actually stepped up to him but it ended us into a huge physical and mental fight to the point I injured my leg and my head. My hatred towards him grew larger and larger.

"What should I do anyways? It's not like anyone cares about me after I graduate, no one would. Not even my Dad." I stopped in my tracks. Feeling like I was going into the void. "Why could you just let me die in that crash?" I muttered softly until a hand was on my head.

I snapped out of my thoughts, my eyes grew big as I turned to look at the person who touched my head. I saw these bright blue eyes, crystal clear like small lakes, Tousled but neat blond hair that was tied into a ponytail, and a gentle smile that made my heart feel light for once.

"You're going to be late." He said to me with that smile. That smile that made me want to cry right now.

I held my emotions and kept my stern face, no one does that to me, never...but he must be a transfer student. I sighed, "You must be the transfer student. You shouldn't hang around me. You'll like the others…believe in those things about me." I muttered the last part quietly but apparently he could hear it.

"I don't believe things easily…Besides, who would create rumors about you? You have amazing hair and eyes, a nice color of teal."

My eyes widened in shock, I knew that my mouth was forming into an 'o'. No one, No one besides my best friend and my mother told me how amazing my hair or eye was. I felt so warm inside, I longed for someone to say that to me.

I couldn't help but smile, "Th-Thank you so much…" I smiled. An actual smile. Not those fake ones…a smile that came from my heart.

I noticed he was staring into my eyes, his eyebrows looked sad. But I didn't mind, someone actually complemented me.

He nudged his head forward. "Come one, we're going to be late." He passed by me, his scent lingered.

He smelt like Lavender, I loved Lavender. It was my mother's favorite flower and mine as well. I felt myself slowly running towards him.

"Len. Len Kagamine. What's your name?" He turned to look at me. I stared back.

"…Miku…Hatsune…"

He gave another smile, "It's nice meeting you Miku."

I felt happy. For the First time after my friend left…I actually felt happy that someone talked to me!

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: The Prologue changed too. I'm changing a lot of things and It might get a bit more dramatic and fluffy. I'm so sorry I updated soooooooo late!**

**I'm still making the characters who the characters rolls are supposed to be. Please Review, they really make me motivated.**


	2. Chapter One

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Miku sat on her seat that was at the edge of the room, her hand on her cheek as she rested her elbow on her desk. Her eyes were staring outside at nothing since she was thinking about that boy who talked to her. That boy that had a conversation with her. That boy that actually complimented her.

She felt so happy and excited for the first time, usually the new students wouldn't compliment about her hair neither her eyes but he was the first person that is a transfer student.

A hand was on her desk causing her to snap out of her thoughts about Len Kagamine. Her teal eyes trailed to the person that the hand belonged to, her eyes narrowed as she saw white hair and red eyes. She narrowed them into annoyance.

"Hello _Freak_." She stressed on that word, rolling her eyes she growled lowly.

"What the hell do you want Haku?"

She clicked her tongue with a smirk, "You shouldn't do that Miku. People would think you're more of a bitch."

She closed her eyes, it was always like this. Couldn't she just leave her alone? Sometimes she felt bad for her to be like that.

"Ugh, with that same hair style? No wonder people think you're a freak with your freakish hair color and hair length." She looked at her nails.

Scratch that. She didn't feel bad for her. Haku did a hair flip before sauntering back to her seat with Neru. That girl just makes her irritated, she wanted to strangle her right on the spot but it would make her situation worse. Her reputation with sink lower and lower.

It was all thanks to her that everyone avoided her. It was thanks to her that she had no friends. It was her fault that she became lonely but she didn't care.

"Loneliness is a good thing right? You don't need to worry about anything except your studies." She muttered. Miku thought that if she told herself that having no friends would help. It did but she knew deep inside that…

She needed friends. She longed for friends. She wanted someone to rely on, someone who would help her. Someone that wouldn't betray her.

The door open making everyone scramble back to their seats, the teacher walked in with grace. Her black hair was tied in neatly in a bun, she had charcoal eyes that matched her look and hair. She faced the class.

"Good Morning everyone I apologize that I am late."

Everyone nodded her head, "Good Morning Ms. Prima."

She looked around, "Today, we'll be reading a story and you'll work on an essay but first…Let's introduce our new transfer students."

Miku's ears perked up as she stared at the door. It slid open revealing a blond haired boy with hair tied into a ponytail with a short blond hair that had a large white ribbon on her head. You could hear the gasp escaping from the class.

"I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine. It's nice to meet you!" She grinned excitedly, showing a bubbly personality.

"I'm Len Kagamine. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed causing some of the girls to giggle like idiots.

"He's like a Prince." One muttered dreamingly.

Len noticed Miku at the back of the room and gave the same gentle smile he did towards her before. Prima smiled and nodded her head at them.

"They're twins, they transferred from another town. Please treat them nicely." She glanced at Len, "You may choose a seat if you want Len."

It was like she knew what Len wanted, he grinned and made her way towards Miku. Sitting on the seat that was empty next to her, he titled his head and smiled.

"Nice to meet you again Miku."

She sunk on her seat, feeling the glares and glances towards her. She knew that they were shocked and angry at her for catching his attention.

"…Hi Len…"

The other twin came towards her and sat in front of Len, she glanced at Miku and grinned. "I'm Rin! So you must be this famous Miku Hatsune Lenny told me about. Wow, you really do have great hair and eye color. I'm jealous on how vibrant they look." She pointed it out causing her to flush as her eyes widened.

If this was a dream please don't let her wake up. She practically made two friends! Two actual friends!

"Since Rin and Len are acquainted with Miku. We shall continue with our class…" She glanced at Miku and gave a wink to her before grabbing her book.

"Alright, please open your books to page 58." She flipped her book to that page only to see a picture of a Princess and a man back to back. "It's about a Princess and her knight. The so called treacherous knight."

Her eyes widened at this story, she heard of this before. Once by her Mother when she was small, she loved this story so much but after her death she couldn't bring herself to hear it once more.

Prima started to read the story, she bit her lip to prevent her from crying but the memories of her smiling and hugging her kept on resurfacing, soon the memories of her smiling turned into that crash. Tears overwhelmed her eyes, she wiped them angrily, she didn't like it when she starts to cry...ever since then, she easily cried at anything that triggers the part of her memories that she didn't want to remember at all.

Len glanced at her, noticing her book had tear droplets on it. Was she crying? DId the story get to her? No, that can't be...it doesn't seem sad...

Miku shakily raised her hand.

"Yes Miku, what is it?" Prima looked at the tealette who refused to look at her English Teacher.

She sucked her breath, holding the sob in her throat. "May I go to the restroom?" Her voice slightly cracked.

"Alright, please hurry up."

Miku stood up, quickly leaving the room while slamming the door close that make the students near the door jump in surprise, everyone glanced at the door while Len looked at it curiously. He raised his hand as well.

"Can I go to the restroom as well?"

"Ahh...Alright, but it's better if you go before class students." She sighed,

He left the room, closing the door behind them. His twin sister stared at the door, What's up with her brother? She shrugged it off but continued to think about her brother and Miku Hatsune.

Len heard footsteps up the stairs, it was light so he could easily know it belonged to a girl. He followed the sound up the stairs going higher and higher that clearly showed that Miku wasn't going to the restroom at all. He pushed the door open only for a gust of wind to brush past him, he shielded his eyes and moved forward. Once the wind got more gentle, he moved his hands away to see a teal haired girl standing near the edge holding the railing, she noticed him and turned her head towards him.

His eyes widened, his mouth gaping open. For a second, she looked like an Angel...but a broken one. Tears were on her eyes and sliding down her pale cheek, her vivid teal eyes glistened, her hair danced along the breeze. She looked really beautiful.

"Why...Why did you follow me?" She spoke softly, her eyes turning into anger. "Are you here to tease me? Did Haku sent you here? I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up on finding a friend...you're just like everyone else." She stepped back, curling her hands into fists.

"What? No, Who's Haku? I'm here because...I was worried since you were crying and all..." He scratched his head, Honestly he didn't know why did he chase her in the first place.

Her eyes brighted a bit, then then grew dark once more. "...You're lying."

"I'm not." He stepped forward, "Tell me, why are you crying?"

"...I remembered something from my past...it made me remember something. Something that I didn't want to remember, something about my Mother." She bit her lip, tears stared to fall down again. "...And it makes me become like this, I hate it."

"Isn't it okay if you cry? Crying is a great way to let out your emotions."

"I don't like crying...at all..." She rubbed her eyes and gave a small smile, "But, I'm happy that you came here without anyone telling you to do so. Lately, people just see me just to make fun of me."

"I'm not that type of person. Come on, before people will think why are we taking a long time in the restroom."He offered, holding out his hand

"..Alright." She took it, feeling his gentle touch.

They both didn't notice a girl with choppy blond hair watching them with a smirk while a girl with crimson drill pigtails watched along with her with a sigh.

"I wonder...if she's good enough for my brother..." The blond haired girl crossed her arms, jumping down the stairs.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**


	3. Chapter Two

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Damn it…He saw me crying…" She muttered embarrassingly, glancing at Len who was walking in front of her.

She really didn't like people seeing her cry. It showed her soft and fragile side that hid away from everyone, she was like that when she small. Fragile. She looked up to staring into icy blue eyes, she quickly looked away flushing in embarrassment causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter Miku?" He neared him, practically towering her.

She didn't realize how handsome he looked, long eyelashes, bright blue eyes, lips that were a perfect shape of Cupid's bow. Quickly dismissing her thoughts she walked past him.

"The teacher is going to wonder where we-" Her sentence was cut off by the bell ringing, she sighed. "…Never mind."

They saw Len's twin sister leaning on the wall with a smirk, "Hello Little Twin brother and Miku. Did you enjoy your moments in the roof?" She blinked her eyes a few times before continuing on. "It was such a romantic moment don't you think? I came after Miku when Len left and we watched you two have a cute fluffy moment in the roof."

"We?" Len stepped forward while Miku blushed furiously.

"We…" She gestured to the red haired girl that was coming out of the room.

She paused and stepped back, noticing the presence of Len and Miku. She bowed apologetically.

"I'm terribly sorry Miku and Len. I was watching you two on the roof and…um…Would I ask Miku if she…er…could be my friend?" She fiddled with her skirt, twirling her finger around. "I…I didn't know that Miku was suffering. As the Class President I should have learned more about my class…I'm sorry Miku."

She bowed once more, Miku stepped back in shock. Oh God she felt like crying again, dammit, she held her emotions that wanted to pour out so badly. "…Teto…right?" She composed herself.

She looked up and nodded her head, "Y-Yes?"

Miku crossed her arms and looked away, "Alright…You could be my friend."

Teto beamed while Rin snickered and neared Miku. "You're such a tsundere Miku-Miku! You're so cute and funny, that's why I love you."

"R-Rin…" She shot a glare at her while she continued snickering.

Len glanced between the two, he raised an eyebrow. "When did you two get close?"

They both glanced at him then at each other before shrugging. Rin flounced her hair, "Well, we better go inside."

The blond haired girl went inside the room followed by Teto then Len. Miku went in last since she knew that she would receive stares after running out of the room. As soon as she stepped foot in the classroom, all eyes were on her.

She kept up a stern face as she walked towards her seat, she plopped down and stared out the window, ignoring the stares. She was used to this but she still felt uneasy.

As soon Miku glanced at the everyone, they quickly turned back to their work. She narrowed her eyes then looked back out, someone tapped her shoulder causing her to look that the person with her cold eyes.

"Yes Len?" Her eyes soften a bit, feeling relaxing just by staring at his cerulean eyes.

"What's our next Class?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

She looked up at the celling, her eyebrows furrowing. "Mathematics." She took out a notebook out from her desk and started to read. "Which we have a quiz on. Please don't bother me, I need to review my work from Last night."

He gave a smirk and took the notebook out of her hands in a blink of an eye. Her eyes widened, her mind still processing on what just happenened a few seconds ago.

"I need it." He sang, reading the notebook, "Wow, you're great at Math, tutor Rin sometimes."

Miku tried to snatch it away but move it away, "Idiot! Give it back!" She whispered harshly, puffing her cheeks out with a pout.

"N-o-p-e." He stuck out his tongue like a child, Miku did the same at him. She continued staring at Len, he was...handsome, she had to admit. Notcing that he relaxed, she quickly grabbed the notebook out of his hands and held it tightly.

She stuck out her tongue at Len before continuing to review her Math notebook, Len could helpvbut think how cute she was, acting like a child.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

During Lunch Break. Miku sat alone in a table, eating her lunch. Everyone stood clear from her, no one dared to approch her.

Suddenly a tray dropped down between her as the Twin Kagamines sat next to her. Rin on the right side and Len on the left side, another tray was in front of her as Teto sat down in front of her.

"Hey! So you were the one who took the last French Bread!" She pointed accusingly at Miku, seeing the loaf of bread on her plate.

They glanced at Miku's plate, she took the bread an handed it to Teto. "Here you go…"

She beamed and hurriedly took the bread, stuffing it into her mouth. They watched curiously at Teto who was eating the bread happily, after swallowing she giggled.

"Ah! French Bread is the best!" She sighed happily before going back to eating her food.

They still looked at her and blinked. She noticed their stares causing her to flush red in embarrassment.

"I…I like French Bread a lot." Teto scratched her cheek.

'Ah' came out of their mouths as they all went back to eating. Miku noticed the stares received by her classmates and some that knows about her that are from higher levels, others didn't care.

'_What the hell? Can they stop minding what am I doing or these people? Seriously…' _She growled before ripping her orange in half without even peeling the skin.

Rin's bow drooped down, Len's eyes widened while Teto didn't care. She was used to seeing Miku do unbelievable things that scared the class even further. The blond haired girl showed a hand.

"Can I have one piece of orange?" She asked, practically using puppy dog eyes.

Miku glanced at her orange, handing the other larger half to Rin. Her eyes brightened as she smiled.

"Thanks Miku!"

She gave a smile then continued drinking a vegetable juice. Suddenly Neru appeared with Haku behind her, the blond haired girl twirled her finger around her hair.

"Hey Len…" She purred seductively.

Miku rolled eyes, "There they go again…" She muttered quietly.

"What are you, Rin, and Prez doing with…_that_?" Haku pointed her finger at Miku who gripped Len's shirt after being referred to a thing. An weird thing.

His eyes widened as she glanced at the tealette who was staring at her food, still drinking her juice like she didn't have a care to the world. Suddenly, something spilled on her. It was Teto's drink.

Neru held a hand to her mouth, "Oops, Clumsy me." She smirked triumphantly.

Miku still held his shirt as she glanced at her clothes. Rin suddenly stood up, making a loud screeching noise with her chair that caused her class' attention, Miku grabbed her shirt causing her to look at her teal eyes. She shook her head.

"But…!" She started to protest but she gripped her shirt tighter.

Rin growled darkly, giving a dark glare at the two before sitting down. Neru, feeling afraid of her glare, flipped her hair.

"Ugh, Let's go Haku. This is a waste of our time."

They walked off, leaving them alone. Teto stood up and made her way towards Miku, touching her shoulder. "I got extra clothing I brought. You're the same size as me…Let's go change at the Nurse's office since it's near our next classroom."

The tealette nodded her head, Rin and Len stood up simultaneously.

"I'll come too." They said at the same time, they looked at each other.

"Alright but Len needs to stay outside till Miku is done changing. I'll get my clothes now." Teto scurried off.

"Why can't I come inside?" Len titled his head curiously, both of the girls stared at him with wide eyes. He raised his hands, "What?"

"Idiot! Do you want to see Miku naked? Jeez, sometimes you're innocent like a child. Either that or you don't have any common sense." Rin facepalmed,

He flushed red, "...Oh." Len offered a hand to Miku, showing a gentle smile. "Let's go."

"…Okay…" She took his hand as he pulled her up.

Rin quickly took her other hand, she didn't know why but she had to hold her hand since Len was holding her hand. They both started to take Miku to the Nurse's Office...or more like Miku was leading them to the Nurse's Office.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Miku was sitting on the bed in her newly changed clothing, Rin was sitting next to her, Teto on the chair while Len was leaning on the wall.

"Why did Neru and Haku do that to you?" Rin curled her hands into a fist. "It's plain stupid…"

Teto licked her lips, "Well… Haku and Neru has being doing that for so long. Even after you came here…I was at the same class as Miku since Kindergarten as well as Neru and Haku. One day in Elementary, Miku lost her vibrant attitude and smile. Neru had been jealous of Miku's popularity and used that day for everyone to go against her…"

Miku looked at Teto, "That's why everyone became like that?"

She nodded her head. Miku bit her lip and growled. "They never knew what happened to me…"

Len cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "I really don't want to talk about it…" Miku stood up and headed for the door, "The bell is going to ring. I'm headed for class early."

She left the room leaving Len, Rin, and Teto in the office. The blond haired girl looked at Teto. "Do you know what's wrong with Miku?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't know much about Miku but only her personality back then."

"What was she like?" Len asked, curious about Miku.

"If I remember clearly…Miku was gentle, sweet, and outgoing. She had a smile that could lift everyone's worries and it was hard to see her sad. She was short tempered at times too…" She chuckled, "But then she suddenly changed, she didn't smile, she stayed away from everyone, and she looked depressed."

"Did anything happen to her?"

Teto shrugged.

Rin tapped her finger on her chin, "Let's go before Miku's bullied again."

"You're right Rin." Len quickly left the room, shocking the blond haired girl.

She smirked, "I guess he's gaining a crush on her." She chirped but slightly frowned.

The red haired girl giggled before turning to the door, Rin followed behind. Something stirred inside of her, she didn't know what but she decided to shrug it off.

_'It's nothing...Right?'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-**


	4. Chapter Three

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Miku walked down the hallway, her mind in thought as she moved. She didn't even know where she was going.

'_Stupid Neru…You don't even understand my situation…'_

She looked up, noticing that she wasn't where she expected to be. She was in the abandoned school building. Miku stepped back.

"How did I get here…?" She muttered quietly. Moving back until she felt someone blocking her along with a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here cutie?" He purred which made her cringe in disgust, she ended in the delinquent turf where they take any 'cute' or 'hot' girl out there and apparently…she's in the cute category.

She whipped back, pulling away. "Don't touch me."

"Feisty one are you?" Another appeared followed by another and another.

Soon she was surrounded, her guard was now high as she glanced at everyone. One stepped forward, reaching for her.

"Come now. We don't want to fight such a cute, fragile girl like you." He grinned making her furrow her eyebrows._ 'Fragile? Am I fragile in the eyes of you?'_

She held his wrist then twisted it painfully as he was on the ground while she held his arm. "I am not fragile. I lost Fragile Miku long ago."

One came to punch her, she moved to the side, letting the guy that was on the ground crying in agony free from her grasp. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her, hitting another guy coming after her. The Last one came behind her but she ducked down and swept him off his feet, she turned him over and sat on his back pulling on his leg upward causing him to cry out in pain.

She stood up until the guy that was thrown by her tried to punch her from behind but she ducked down and gave a kick upward, hitting his area and his chin. Soon she was surrounded by groaning men.

Len barged through the door with a panicked face, "Miku! I heard that you were walking towards this area that was considered dangerous." He looked at the people around her groaning and at Miku who was standing in the middle.

"I handled it." She gestured to floor.

"Y-You're not even human…" A guy below her muttered before his eyes widened as he looked up. She dug the heel of her shoe on his face.

"Stupid Delinquent Pervert. You dare look under my skirt?" She had a flush but annoyed face.

He sighed, "Don't do something like this. You're going to kill me from worrying."

She rolled her eyes, "I can handle myself Len, I'm not _that _weak." She stood next to him, leaving the building.

Len chuckled, "You're seriously feisty. In my previous school, their wasn't a single girl that was this feisty like you. Heck, you don't try to 'snag me' like how people put it."

"I rather not. I don't like being in relationships but I don't mind having a friend like you Len, you are the first transfer student that I befriend that didn't desert me. All those I have befriend would leave me after learning about me..." She casted her eyes downward,

"It seems your finally opening up to me." He gave a sheepish smile, Miku turned red in embarassment.

"F-Forget what I said." She looked away then looked back at him with a stern face.

He started to laugh at her causing her to turn more red. "You're so annoying." She grumbled.

"That's what friends are for Miku." He teased.

She just crossed her arms and huffed angrily, walking along side him as they headed for their classrooms.

A flash of green was seen as a girl peered at them from behind a wall.

"Hmm...Miku Hatsune..."

-0-0-0-0-

The bell rang again, signaling it was library period. Miku gathered her things and held what was needed for the Library, she was walking down the halls until someone bumped into her causing her to drop all her things.

"Oh..." She muttered, looking at her materials that were spawled on the floor.

"Oops, my bad Hatsune." Neru laughed as she walked alongside Haku towards the Library.

She leaned down and started to pick up her stuff, another hand helped her pick up her papers and pens. Miku glanced up to see a short green haired girl with red goggles on her head, she smiled.

"You're Miku Hatsune right? A Freshman?"

She slowly nodded her head, "I'm Gumi. A Sophomore, are you alright?"

Miku nodded her head again, Gumi laughed. "Not speaking I see. It's alright." She handed a her things before patting her shoulder. "You know what, I like you. Let's talk once more soon, 'kay?"

She moved passed her,Miku turned to look at her until a hand was on her shoulder. "Hey,Miku. You okay?"

It was Rin with her concern blue eyes, Miku nodded her head. "Yeah, Let's go Rin."

She gave a grin and linked arms with Miku (Who nearly dropped her things again) and started to drag her along. "Alrighty! Let us depart!"

Rin pulled Miku into the Library where everywhere was silently reading and whispering, she noticed the table where Len and Teto were sitting together. Len was looking bored while Teto was immersed in a mythology book.

She pulled Miku towards the table and sat down across Len with Miku next to her.

"Hey Lenny." She chirped,

"Hey Rinny." He followed her tone. Teto and Miku stared at Len in shock, he actually had the SAME tone as Rin.

The shock was so immense that Miku dropped her things on the table and Teto pulled away from her book. Teto never pulled away from a book, even if her life depended on it she will never pull away.

Len looked at the two, "What?" He felt uneasy by their stares.

"We are twins." Rin commented.

Miku fixed her things while Teto returned back to her book. Rin noticed Miku's teal notebook, it had paragraphs on it.

"...Tear...?" She muttered, when Miku turned to look at Rin she quickly looked away.

She raised an eyebrow before shrugging, her teal eyes fell on Teto as she watched her read that book.

"...What are you reading Teto?"

"About Chimeras, I love Chimeras." She grinned, not tearing her eyes off the book.

Rin raised a finger, "If you were a Chimera what would you be?"

"Half Dragon, Half Human."

"Oh! That's so cool!" Rin giggled,

Miku wrote on her notebook for awhile before closing it. She stood up from her seat, "I'm going to find a book." She slid her hand on the table, walking towards the end of the library where a great stories were found.

She pulled out a book and looked at it.

"Story of Evil huh..." She held the book tightly.

She made three friends. But...she was scared, scared that they might hate her thanks to those rumors, or maybe...leave her like how her best friend did. She didn't want that. She was tired of being alone.

"Miku! Why are you so close with Len? Did you seduct him?" One girl came up, she could see her slightly trembling. She was afraid but she boldly stood up to her?

"No." She said flatly, "I don't like seducting."

"And Teto too, she's now with you! What did you do to them?" Another joined in,

" decided on their own."

"Ugh, stop lying." She frowned, stomping her foot.

"Why would I lie? Why would I do something to them? I'm not like you, ganging up on someone and blackmail them to get them. That's stupid and immature, guys don't like those type of people." She frowned, stepping closer to them.

"That's why your family is in shambles! I heard that your Mother ran away from you and your father." She retorted back, "Maybe she hated you!"

Something snapped inside of her, next thing she knew the girl had a dark, angry red mark on her cheek. You could hear the slap echoing in the library. She gritted her teeth angrily, glaring darkly at her.

"You would NEVER understand. You're lucky to even have a Mother who cooks for you, hugs you, comforts you, and nurtures you." She held her tears that were already forming in her eyes, "You wouldn't understand how it feels if your Mother disappears instantly."

She shoved her to the wall, holding her collar and lifting her up from the ground "Don't ever talk about my Mother so lightly."

A crowd already formed,Miku covered her eyes by her bangs, she dropped that girl who was already trembling in terror, Miku shoved everyone aside to get out of the library. Someone grabbed her wrist, she turned to see Len looking at her concerned.

"Let me go." She pulled her hand away and walked out of the library.

Miku walked towards the roof, walking to the edge. Holding the metal gates tightly.

"Why can't anyone understand me at all?! Why?" She curled her hands into fists, her legs felt like jelly as she fell to the ground. She slammed her first down unto the ground. "Why?!"

Tears started to pour down her eyes, she covered them with her hands. "Mom...Mom...I miss you so much. It's so lonely, dark, and horrible without you! Mom!" She sobbed, crying out loudly.

Why was life so horrible when she died?

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Miku is crying too much, of course since she was **_**really **_**close to her Mother!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

A sound of a large slap was heard, it even echoed in the library. Len shot his head up and turned to where the sound was, the same place where Miku was in. Another sound of someone being thrown to the wall was heard, everyone gathered to see what was going on until Miku came out.

Something glimmered in her eyes as she shoved her way into the crowd, his body moved on it's own as he grabbed her wrist.

_'What's wrong Miku?' _He wanted to say it out loud but he couldn't for some reason.

"Let me go." She forcefully pulled her hand away from his grasp.

She walked out the library and up the stairs. Two girls came out of the place where Miku came out, one had a large slap mark on her cheek as tears were in her eyes.

"It hurts..." She whined, touching her stinging cheek.

Len turned back tot he stairs where Miku wasn't seen.

"Hey Len-Len?!" Rin stared at her brother who was jogging towards the stairs, running up again like when they first had class in this school. "Len...!" She growled angrily chasing after her.

"Rin! Wait up!" Teto ran behind her as they both ran up the stairs.

The girl that got slapped pouted angrily, "I wanted Len to help me...Stupid Miku. Taking his attention." She muttered before taken to the infermary.

"Ugh, that freak knows how to act doesn't she?" Haku muttered angrily, Neru nodded her head.

"Hmm..." Green eyes peered at the scene before looking at the stairs. "Interesting..."

She turned back, headed to the opposite direction.

"Poor girl."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Len ran up the stairs and towards the roof, he had a feeling that she was up there like before. Was she crying again? It didn't seem Miku if she did.

He bursted through the roof door, only for the late afternoon sky to hit him. It was almost the end of day so it was getting late.

"...I know it's you Len."

He glanced at the girl that was staring out at the sky. It was Miku. But he couldn't see if she was crying or not.

"I don't like anyone to see my face like this." She muttered looking up. "Everyone is stupid. They take things for granted. They don't know what if feels to lose everything they have."

He stepped forward, "What do you mean?"

"Remember in the clinic? I said that they didn't understand my situation."

"Yeah..." Len stepped forward again, slowly walking towards her.

"They never lost something so dear to them...Like My Mother..." She whispered,

"Miku..." He held out a hand.

The bell rang again. It was the end of the day, she turned around passing by him. "See you tommorow Len Kagamine."

He just watched her in silence as Miku passed by Rin and Teto who just came up. She bid them goodbye as she walked down stairs.

Rin glanced at her twin brother with confused eyes. He shrugged at her, she glanced back at Miku. Len could have sworn he saw dried tears on her cheeks when Miku passed by her.

The tealette went inside the empty classroom and grabbed her bag. She hated when school ends but she loved it at the same time, she loved it since it would take her away from those who despised her but hated it since she had to go home or...it once was.

She brushed her hand on the railing with her bag in hand as she walked downstairs to leave the building. She passed the school gates and walked down the sidewalk to her street where her house is.

Glancing at the small house in a narrow street, she walked to the front door and opened it. She placed a foot inside followed by another slowly, flickering the lights on. It was a mess, trash bags were everywhere, bottles of beer, and ciggarete ashes on the floor.

Her eyes narrowed, walking into a dark room where a TV was on. She flicked the lights on and looked to the side where a man sat their hanging his head.

"Hey Dad. I'm home..." She shook him, he glanced up and showed a smile.

"Oh...Miku..." He smiled at her, Miku felt pain in her heart. She gritted her teeth.

Miku stood up leaving the room without a word. She placed on her shoes and quickly ran out of the house, she hated how it felt inside, it hated how her own Father she loved so dearly became a stranger, he even hurt her! She hated how she had to survive the crash instead of her Mother!

She ran into the park, the lights were all on since it was night time. She climb on top of a bar, staring up into the sky. She buried her face in her hands.

"Why is everything...so messed up?" She muttered into her hands.

"...Miku? What's wrong?"A familiar voice sounded worried,

She turned her head to see Len dressed in casual clothing, a long sleeved shirt and some jeans. Her eyes widened.

"You live in these parts?"

He pointed at the medium size house across the park, "I live over there. Rin told me you were here, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at home?"

"...My home is no longer a familiar place for me." She muttered.

"You ran away?" His eyes widened, she shook her head.

"No. I never run away. I have problems with my family." Miku glanced her eyes downward.

"Oh...I'm sorry for asking." He looked away.

Miku shook her head, "It's alright..." She jumped down, "It's just, my Father is a complete stranger to me ever since My Mother died when I was five in a car crash. I was with her in the car crash too but...she died instead of me. I was close to my family, after Mom's death I was sad, depressed, I hoped Dad would comfort me. Instead he ignored me, drowning his sorrows into drinking and drugs." Her hands curled into a fist, "I hated him. I hated him for doing that. He hurt me one time in middle school, I hated him even more."

She let out a half-hearted laugh, "Everything is so messed up, I have a broken family,everyone hates me thanks to Neru."

She bit her lip to prevent her from crying. Her eyes widened as Len pulled her into a comforting hug, she buried her face to his shirt feeling warm inside, tears overwhelmed her eyes as she started to sob on his shirt.

"I was so lonely, everything felt so cold but I couldn't turn to anyone." Her voice cracked, "I don't like being alone anymore, I don't want to be deserted again."

His grip got tighter, she muttered softly. "Please don't leave me Len. I just want a friend...someone to turn to...Please...don't leave me."

His eyes widened,their was so much pain and sadness in her voice. His fingers ran through her hair as he tried to comfort the crying girl.

"I won't. I promise won't leave you."

"...Don't lie like Rui." Her breath hitched in her throat as she sniffed with more tears coming down her eyes. She pulled away looking at him.

"Rui?" He whispered, it was a familiar name. He heard it before long ago but he couldn't grasp it in his mind.

"Stop crying." He lifted her chin up with a finger, "It's great if you smile."

"...Thanks..." She gave a small smile,

Inside the medium sized house, a short blond haired girl was looking out the window with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. A grin was on her face as she watched the scene.

"It's great that I managed to get Len to go to Miku. I bet they're started to have a crush on each other." She placed a hand on her cheek before frowning.

_I don't want you near her Len. Don't ever get near her, stay here with me._

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: What is this? Is Rin jealous of Miku being close to Len, what happened to our lovable Rinny that will help MikuLen become real? Is she now going to the incest side? Dun dun dun duuun!**

**Please review~**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: I do not own Vocaloid. I swear, if I really did then Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine would be together. Every MikuLen fan's dream**.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Blue eyes glanced at the two pair that was walking side-by-side together. Her Brother an her friend. She didn't like her brother getting close to Miku, also with Miku getting close with Len but as a sister she must support.

But...What is this pain in her chest?

She ran towards the group, tackling Len into a hug disturbing the two. With her usual cheery voice she giggled, "Lenny!"

"R-Rin. What are you doing?" He groaned as he tried to keep balance.

She jumped off and pouted, "What? I can't hug my brother, now that's just mean!" She tackled Miku into a hug, "Miku...Len is being mean to me!" She whined playfully.

"What should I do?" Her voice was quite like usual. Rin blinked her eyes before letting Miku go,

"I thought that Last Night. You two...you know." She lifted her hand up, her two fingers moved like scissors, they turned red.

"N-No! We're only friends!" They said at the same time.

She gave a sly smile, "Yet you said that in sycn. I wonder what that mean?" She chirped, walking ahead of them.

Soon she started to skip happily. She felt like a ray of hope just shone down on her, but a hope of what to be exact?

Why did she feel pain when she saw Len with Miku? Then they said that they weren't together...why was she so happy?

A hand was brought to her mouth, "Did I...fall in love?" But, she dropped her hand and shrugged it off her mind. "Impossible…"

**-0-0-0-0-**

Miku sat in her seat and started to arrange her things. She took out a teal notebook and opened it, bold letters spelled _Tear_.

Her eyes soften a bit, Miku's mother always wanted her to finish all her songs she created so she could hear the full song. Her wish will be granted during her birthday, she will sing, sing for her...let her hear all her songs.

This song was inspired by her mother who kept on saying that it was alright to cry and that if you cried then you have a beautiful heart. She hated crying, it made her feel weak, but sometimes...she wanted to lean onto someone and pour her emotions out instead of locking them in within her heart that drove her mad, mad to suicidal.

She was suicidal once, but she kept her Mother's words that helped her build a strong will. The will to live to the fullest.

The tealette wrote in her notebook that was filled her songs that she created herself. She dreamed on being the most famous popstar, even if it was an impossible dream for her in this condition but she still dreamed on being a star.

"What's this?" A hand suddenly grabbed her notebook up, "...Tear? A song? That you created? Ha, don't make me laugh Hatsune. You have a horrible voice, who would pick you as a singer? No one, that who."

The golden haired girl snorted, laughing at her along with Haku. She glared, her lips frowning, sometimes she just wanted to beat the living crap out her. Neru waved the notebook in front of her, mocking her.

"Try and get it Hatsune."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her notebook and lifted high into the air.

Neru growled, "What the big idea-Oh, it's you Rin. I expected Len."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Don't bully her. Do it in front of me again and I will personally kill you myself. She's my best friend I will not allow anyone to do this to her, Len wouldn't like it too." She tossed the notebook to Miku then stared at Neru with her cold blue eyes.

"Fine, you got lucky Hatsune." She scoffed before sauntering off to her desk.

Miku sighed in relief as she held her notebook in her hands, the short blond haired girl pulled a chair by her foot and sat down resting her head on the tealette's desk. "Gosh, why do people bully you? You're such a sweet and nice girl!"

"I don't know, she's been doing this since Elementary." She sighed, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Hmm...Don't worry. With me, Teto, and Len, you'll be alright!" She grinned at her, Miku gave a small smile.

"Thanks Rin."

She shook her head, "No problem, that is what friends are for right?"

Miku stared off into the sky, "Friends huh..."

Large blue eyes stared at her, "Miku...do you like my brother?"

"Of course I do. He's a good friend to me." She smiled brightly,

Her eyes lit up, "Really? That's great! Since you seem so lonely, I hope that we all could be best friends."

"You're my best friend Rin, you tried your best to make me happy. Even if it involves your brother."

They both giggled together as Rin sat in her seat. Miku noticed the empty seat where Len was suppose to be, where was Len to be exact? She didn't feel quite right without him even if Rin was here. The short blond haired girl noticed her worried look and patted her back.

"If your wondering about Lenny he's called by the Principle for awhile. I really don't know the reason though, Len didn't do anything bad." She placed her hand to her chin,

"The Principle is a good guy, he helped me alot for some reason." She frowned, "Now that I think of it, Mr. Leon offered to pay half of my tution for High School it was kinda shocking he did something that generous."

"Doesn't your family pay? Or do you have finacial problems?" Rin titled her head,

Miku grew quiet, her bangs covering her eyes as she glanced at her skirt. Rin, feeling guilty, waved her hands around.

"Ah! I touched a sensitive topic! I'm so sorry Miku!" She mentally facepalmed, sometimes she was super dense.

The tealette shook her head, "No it's alright Rin. Don't feel guilty, it isn't your fault."She gave a sad smile.

_It's all my fault after all..._

Miku stayed silent for awhile, Rin sighed, her bow drooping down knowing that she made Miku sad by accident. She wondered, what happened with Miku's family, if you mention about it she will either look angry or she will grow depress.

During class, Miku still stayed silent and Len didn't return back to the classroom. The blond haired girl scratched her head in frustration, she messed up big time, where was her damn little twin brother when she needed him most? Miku was in depression and for some reason only he can make her happy.

"Damn you Len. I will get out my roadroller if you don't come out of that door right now."

At that moment, the door opened showing Len with sweat running down his forehead. He looked like he heard his death sentence.

"I-I'm sorry that I'm late. The Principle called me for awhile and I had a conversation."

"Alright Kagamine, sit down with your sister."

He nodded his head and made his way to Rin, he sat down and closed his eyes sighing, he opened them to see the same blue eyes like his own but it was narrowed angrily...was that flames in those eyes.

"Y-Yes Rin?" He squeaked, he made her twin sister angry again and he didn't know what he did!

Rin Kagamine was the most scariest girl in the whole country once pissed off, hell, she did a supplex move on him for stealing the last piece of orange that she hid in the fridge...and she was shorter than him!

"Why the hell did you leave on this critical time?" She whispered harshly, half their classmates shivered on how tense the atmosphere was, even the teacher felt uneasy.

"S-Sorry...What happened?"

Rin pointed at Miku with her head, the male Kagamine turned his head to see Miku staring at her notebook. He noticed that her eyes were filled with depression.

"What happened to Miku?" He whispered to his sister,

"I...kinda went to a bad topic." She scratched her head, "Do something nut-brain!"

"Kagamine twins. If you like to chat then do it outside if you like." The teacher, Ms. Meiko smiled. A dark smile that meant, 'Speak again, and you won't see tomorrow's light'.

"Y-Yes!" They squeaked at the same pitch again.

Miku covered her mouth as a soft giggle escaped her mouth, even Teto rolled her eyes playfully, chuckling at the two. They both scratched their heads with a smile, realizing that Miku giggled instead of being depressed.

The twins did a thumbs-up to each other before returning back to their studies so that they would be spared by Ms. Meiko's wrath.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The day went by smoothly for the first time for Miku, Neru and Haku didn't come to bully her like before with Rin, Len, and Teto by her side to support her just in case, it was the end of the day and apparently the teacher was called in sick so everyone left early. A bread was in her mouth as they four sat in the grassy ground, a small blush was on her cheeks as she happily munched on her favorite cheese bread. They stared at Miku with shock at her face, she looked absolutly adorable with that face.

Rin couldn't hold it anymore, she lunged after her, rubbing her cheeks with hers. "Oh my God your so damn adorable Miku! I just wanna take you home!" She cooed.

The tealette blush lightly but she didn't say anything with that bread in her mouth.

Footsteps were heard, they turned to see a short green haired girl walk with a long pale pink haired girl and a blue haired man.

"Oh, Miku! There you are!" The green haired girl grinned,

Miku pulled her bread out of her mouth, "Gumi?"

"Oh, you must be Miku Hatsune that Gumi was talking about in class? Nice to meet you, I'm Luka Megurine." The pale pinked haired girl gave off a mature atmosphere.

"I'm Kaito Shion, Gumi was right when she said that you are cute. You really look cute." The blue haired boy smiled.

"I'm not that cute, honestly I think I am not cute at all." Miku shook her head,

"Eh? But you are adorable Miku, Len thinks so too right?" Rin tugged on her brother,

Len slightly blush, "Ye-Yeah..." He scratched his cheek, well...she is cute, long vivd teal hair, teal eyes that had the mix of both blue and green, pure white skin with no scars what so ever. She even smelled nice! Like lavender and vanilla. He turned slightly red, did he comment that she SMELT nice?

Teto moved to the side allowing the three people to join them, Kaito sat next to Rin, Luka next to Teto and Gumi between Kaito and Luka.

"So Miku..." Luka started, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I've heard plenty of negative things about you, we three do not believe in that very quickly. I'm skeptical about that since the rumor belonged to Akita and Yowane, but mostly Akita."

Gumi held her hand, "We three will be your friends. You've been lonely for so long, I've noticed that for months since I see you sitting alone, eating alone, and working alone. I'm happy that Rin, Len, and Teto became your friends so it made us decided to become your friends as well!"

Luka clapped her hands, "Besides Miku is a sweet girl, I noticed that. You're very considerate too!"

Kaito flashed a grin, "Don't worry, we will never betray you. That, I swear." He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

Miku turned red, glancing away at his actions. "Umm..."

Teto smirked, "Ohhh...Miku is embarrassed!" She sang happily,

Rin gave a fake shock face, "Oh no! Len has a rival for Miku's affection! What ever shall we do?" She batted her eyelashes at Teto who knew what she meant.

"Rin!" Len growled, glaring at his twin sister who gave an innocent smile.

The crimson haired girl noticed how late it had gotten and stood up. "It's getting late, we'll escort Miku home! Who wants to come?" She raised a hand.

"But Teto..." Miku stared only to be interrupted by chourses of 'Aye'

Rin joined in, "Alright that settles it. Let's gooo!" She took her hand pulling her towards the school gates with the other five following behind.

Everyone stood in the street with Miku giving a small smile.

"Thanks everyone...it means alot." She titled her head,

Len patted her shoulder, "That what friends are for right?"

The tealette nodded her head as Rin giggled, clinging to Miku's arm. "Aha, Let's go now!"

The sound of metal clashing together was heard as two cars collided together. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, glass flew everywhere with debris flying in the air and sliding on the ground. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for some reason, everyone around slowly started to gather around the crash.

The two drivers left their cars and apologized to each other instead of fighing with each other, people went to the car and inspected the crash. No one got hurt luckly.

Teto sighed in relief, "Thank God...No one got hurt..." She felt shakey,

Len glanced at Miku who was still staring at the crash, he raised an eyebrow. "Miku?" She didn't reply back, it made him worry.

He held her shoulders, "Miku? Hey Miku, what wrong?"

Now everyone looked at Miku who was still staring at the crash with wide eyes, suddenly tears filled her eyes as she let out a terrified shriek that caught everyones attention. She pushed Len away with tears pooling down her eyes, she fell to the floor raising her hands to her face. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry..." She sobbed out loudly, "Don't take her away, I'll be a good girl...don't take my Mother away! Let me die in her place!" She screamed loudly,

Len instantly went to her side, "Miku! Miku! Listen to me! It's me! Len Kagamine! Miku!" He shouted, trying to snap her out of it.

Miku slowly looked at him with her eyes shaking hard, she whispered out hoarsly. "I'm sorry..."

Next thing he knew, Miku fell on the concrete sidewalk with tears still pooling down her eyes. As her conciousness was slipping away, she could have sworn she heard Rin screaming for her safely along with Len lifting her off the ground. After that...everything went black.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: If you're wondering about Tear, it's by AVTechNO! I really like that song! Except my favorite would be GRANDIOSO, LUST DOLL, SOU Music Box, TEST/ZOU (Sung by AVTechNO! Himself. Yes he is a He), and Sobani.**


	7. Chapter Six

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Len leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as she stared at the door, awaiting for someone to come out and tell him what happened to her. Rin was sitting on the soft waiting bench near the door with her hands clasp together and her eyes closed, like she was begging for someone to let her be alright.

The door opened showing Momo, the School Nurse coming out of the room. She closed the door behind her, Rin instantly stood up looking at the pink haired nurse.

"What happened to Miku? Please, tell me she's alright!" Rin held her hand to her chest, her hand was trembling . She was scared that she had a serious illness, she was her close friend after all.

Momo smiled at Rin, "She's alright, she just suffered a trauma...A very deep trauma."

"Trauma?" Len glanced at the door then back at Momo,

She shook her head, "It's a very personal thing."

"It's about her Mother isn't it."

They stared at Len, the pink haired woman cleared her throat. "So you know, do you Mr. Kagamine?"

"Not that much...She told me about her Mother's death before." He crossed his arms, Rin stared at him with wide eyes. Her eyes stared at Len, clearly saying 'You know about this?'.

"I see...Well, come inside." She gestured to the office, the door opened showing a single bed being occupied by the unconscious Miku.

Rin instantly went to her side, she saw her chest rising and falling normally, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she held her hand. "Thank God you're alright."

Momo sat in her office chair holding some papers, "You two seemed to be very close with Miku even for a few days, I'm glad. Well, Miku lost her Mother during a crash Eleven years ago normally you will become depress after losing someone who is dear to you but Miku was with her mother during that crash. Her Mother sacrificed herself just to keep her daughter safe, Miku witness and grew to believe that during that event, she was the cause of it."

"So that's why Miku started to have a panic attack when she saw that crash?" Rin lifted her head before glancing at Miku who was still resting peacefully.

"Yes, I believe so." She stared to write in a paper, "I have a favor to ask you Len Kagamine."

"Yes Ms. Momo?"

She looked into his eyes before smiling a mother-like smile, "Can you take Miku to her home?" She handed the paper to him, "Here, this is her address. I believe that you can help her."

His twin sister smiled slyly, "Looks like Len needs to be with Miku for awhile, how sweet." She cooed happily.

He took the paper, then glanced at Miku, "A-Alright, I will."

Momo giggled, "Thank you. It's getting pretty late, it's time to go now." She stood up.

Len walked towards Miku and lifted her up gently into a bridal fashion with her head nuzzled to his chest. He didn't realized how small and delicate she was. Usually, he would see a frown on her face or she would let off an deadly atmosphere but now...she was just like a young child.

"Goodbye Ms. Momo." The twins chorused together, Momo waved her hand at them as they left the room.

The twins left the school standing in the sidewalk where the crash occured today, Len glanced at Miku who was still sleeping peacefully. Something inside of him wanted to protect her, protect her with all his might...he wondered why. The scent of lavander and strawberries filled his nose, she just wanted to keep the scent forever.

He shook his head, Len Kagamine! Stop thinking such dirty thoughts, she's your friend! Don't think such perverse thoughts!

"Hey, Len? What's wrong?" Rin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he shook his head.

"Nothing Rin, let's go." He reassured her, walking across the road with his sister next to him.

They walked towards Miku's house in silence, Len glanced at Rin who kept on staring at the floor. She was lucky that nothing was in her path or else she would either have a bump in her head or she would have to apologize to a person. He noticed her eyes glancing towards him, she looked at him for awhile then suddenly blushed, looking away. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"N-Nothing!" She stuttered, crossing her arms while looking away. Her face still red, it made him wonder now.

What is up with his twin sister? Lately, she's kept on clinging onto him trying to avoid him meeting with Miku. He shrugged it off, it wasn't a big deal after all...she is her twin sister who has been with him since they were born.

They went the opposite way where they lived, Rin glanced back.

"She lives in the same street as us...and I didn't know?! What kind of friend am I?" She mumbled, growling while crossing her arms.

Len chuckled whic made her shoot a glare at him, they stopped at a one story house with the lights off. The short blond haired girl looked around, "Is anyone home anyways?"

"Let's check..." They both walked to the front steps, Rin lifted her small hand up and knocked on it. "Hello? Is anyone home? We are Miku's friends and classmates, Miku is with us but she's unconscious."

They heard slow footsteps, then the door opened showing a man with short teal hair and teal eyes just like Miku's, he noticed them and smiled. "So...Miku has friends? Isn't that great, she won't be alone anymore."

Rin bowed happily, "Hello Mr. Hatsune, I'm Rin Kagamine. This is Len Kagamine my twin brother, we brought Miku, she fainted during a panic attack. May we come in?"

"Please...come inside. I'm sorry about the mess...Take care of her when you bring her inside." He stepped aside letting them pass through some plastic bags and bottles.

The twins looked around, noticing how dark it was. Rin patted her brother's back, "Take care of Miku. I'll clean up!" She started to gather the plastic bags and bottles together while Miku's Father went to get a broom for her.

The blond haired boy held Miku close, entering a small room which was clean with a mirror, closet, and vanity table. He slowly placed her on her small bed, pulling the covers over her body as she watched her sleep, her eyebrows slowly furrowed together as small tears appeared in her eyes.

"...It's so dark...So cold...Why does everyone hate me?...I...I just want a friend...like Rui..." She mumbled, tears stared to overflow her eyes. "...I'm scared being alone...I don't want to be alone..."

His heart wretched at that sight, he lifted his hand to her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "...Miku..." He muttered silently, his bangs covered by his eyes.

Why did Neru and Haku bullied her anyways? She did nothing wrong, it's adding up to her depression...after all...her family is broken. He just wanted to help her, hold her, to protect her.

His eyes widened a bit, why did he want to help her so badly? Because they were friends? No...that can't be right, of course friends would stick out for each other but he...he just wanted to have him the only one protecting her. He shook his head, no Len...she's a friend, don't go past the friendship line.

Rin appeared with her shoes off, "Len, I made dinner. Come and eat now." She glanced at Miku, her eyes softened as she saw dried tears in her eyes. She decided to not question and left without a word.

Len stood up and tucked Miku in, he smiled at her while pushing a lock of hair away from her face. He could of sworn that her lips curled up a bit on his touch, he left her room not noticing his name being whispered out.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The three of them sat around the table in silence as they started to eat their food, Rin poked her chopsticks against her food while Len ate normally. Miku's Father seemed to enjoy homemade food. The room was so silent and awkward.

"So Mr. Hatsune. Did Miku react like this before?" Rin titled her head, placing a octodog in her mouth.

He shook his head, "No...This is the first time. I avoid to show her things like this..." He spoke softly,

"Oh? Really? Interesting..." She continued eating,

Len glanced at him, he wanted to ask a question. About him and Miku...Why does she hate him so much? Just why? What did he do to her to make her this angry? Suddenly, Rin glared at him, like she read his mind. It sucked being a twin sometimes. But he didn't dare to speak, since Rin's glare clearly read:_ Say it, go on say it. Then you won't see tomorrow's light...I promise you that. _

He shivered slightly, Miku's Father looked at Rin who instantly put on an Angelic Smile which was her forte. Hiding her emotions from others. He rolled his eyes, his sister tricked her Principle once long ago.

"Mr. Hatsune. Miku is such a good girl, she's suuuper kind and nice and not to mention reaaaally pretty!" She cooed, giggling to herself. He just smiled at Rin.

"She must have gotten her attitude from her mother."

Len couldn't help but notice that both he and Miku spoke in a really quiet voice if they can. It must be inherited. He decided to ask him a question, even if Rin threated him by looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak but the door to Miku's room suddenly opened. Miku stood their with her normal look until she realized that her Father was eating with her friends.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was cold and harsh, the twins felt uneasy by her cold attitude, it didn't seem Miku with her personality like that.

"You fainted and you're kind friends brough you home. Why don't you eat with us Miku?" He spoke softly again.

Miku walked towards the front enterance and placed on her shoes. "No thank you." She stood up and opened the front door then slammed it close with a strong force that made them jolt.

The room was silent again, until Rin sighed and frowned. "..Miku."

Len stood up and walked towards the front door, "I'll get Miku." He placed his shoes on and followed Miku. Rin stood up.

"Len!" She yelled but he didn't answer nor returned back. Meaning that he ran towards Miku, she growled.

No, she didn't want him to go after him...she was going to lose the person she loves to...the one who is close to her. But...isn't it forbbidden? For them to love each other? But she didn't care...she need to tell Len something before he talks to Miku.

"I'll bring them back Mr. Hatsune!" She ran towards the front door and sloppily placed her shoes on then dashed out the door to catch up with her brother.

Rin ran down the street, she really need to get to Len before he reaches Miku so she could tell him something. She spotted her brother running towards the tealette curled into a ball at the edge of the river, she picked up her pace.

"Len wait!" She yelled, waving her hand.

He turned his head to see Rin running, he slowed down his pace and stopped completely. They both panted, both out of breath.

He growled, "What is it Len?"

Rin suddenly flushed red, "W-Well..." She cleared her throat, "Len...I don't want you to be too comfy with Miku. Don't. I want you to stay with me and only me. Don't go away, when we were small you promised you won't leave me so keep that promise okay?"

Len was caught off guard, why was she telling him this. He didn't like the atmosphere, it was like...she loved him...but isn't that wrong? They were siblings. He hesitantly nodded her head.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason..." She turned around, "Go to Miku, she needs you. But remember Len."

Len looked at his sister then turned to Miku, but he hesitantly moved forward. Slowly, he quickly ran towards the tealette who curled into a ball throwing stones into the river while resting her head on her knees.

"Stupid..." She muttered to herself, like she was blaming herself.

A hand on her head made her jolt upward, she looked up to see Len staring at the orange-yellow sun. His lips curled slightly upward just staring at the ball of fire, he plopped right next to her and looked at the river.

"Why are you here?" She didn't mean to sound like he was not needed here. Actually, she was quite happy Len was next to herside.

He flinched a bit at her tone, "I was worried about you."

Her eyes widened slightly but she scoffed and returned back to her position but turned her head away from him. "Did my father sent you here?" She spat angrily.

"No, I came here by myself. I told you already, I was worried about you." It came off quiet but she could hear it clearly. She felt his eyes on her.

Miku turned her head with wide eyes, he came here on his own accord? She felt so...light-hearted. He came for _her_. Her! She felt like cheering for joy.

"Why did you ran away from your house again?" He turned back to the sunset, Miku buried her nose in her arms as she rested her chin on her knees.

"...I didn't like it. I didn't want to see my friends with my father...I don't trust him." Her voice sounded really hurt, it made his heart cletch in pain. "After my mother's death...He didn't protect me. I turned to him when I needed him in Elementary but he was never there. He never held me close and told me 'Everything is alright.'. Nothing."

He knew she was fighting back her tears, she was a very strong girl after all. But everyone has a limit to their emotions and she's already at her peak, it made him feel so...terrible seeing her like this. So painful. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close to himself, he felt her stiffen then slowly relaxed.

"I'll protect you. I promise I'll never leave you." He muttered as he buried his nose into her soft and silky hair.

Her eyes widened in shock again, but she unconciously held his arm. She could smell his scent, Lavanders, mint...he smelt like a very clean and pure forest. One where she could stay and not mind being lost in.

Her cheeks started to heat up but she didn't push away, she felt so safe and protected in his arms. Her eyes closed as she leaned onto him. "...Don't break that promise." She whispered softly.

Behind a building near them, a girl with choppy blond hair leaned her back on the concrete wall. Her bangs covered her eyes, her hands were curled into fists as she gritted her teeth. "I warned you. I warned you. You promised you won't leave me during childhood and now you're breaking that promise Len. You liar. You're a liar."

_I won't lose. I won't lose the person I love._

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Dun...Dun...Duuuuun...Looks like Rinny is becoming an enemy. Threatening their relationship. Let's see what will Rin do to get the 'person she loves' back in the next chapter.**

**Critiques are welcome, flames will be used to heat my fireplace up then doused later on. Nyahahahaha~**

**Reviews make me happy. Really, they do. I mean, who doesn't get motivated by them? **


End file.
